snowvalkiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Please follow these rules while using the Snowvalkia Wiki. If a rule is broken, you will be warned. If rules are repeatedly broken, you may be banned from the RP. Note these are subject to change and are only used as a loose framework, staff have the right to ban or punish you at any point of time and for any reason. Wiki-exclusive Rules * Don't make edits or pages to the wiki unless you are a registered RPer. ** To join the roleplay, you must message the founder. Once the others approve, you will be added to it. * Almost always use third person when writing a page. * Don't edit another user's profile page without their permission. * Try to format your pages, similar to pages already created. If you need help doing this, please ask a staff member. * Listen to a staff member's advice, and be constructive to other users. * Do not spam. This includes making an entirely different page for an already established page. If needed, edit the page, or rename it. This also includes making pages for things non-RP related or jokes, that is what your user blog, the forums, and comments are for. * Please use bullet points or numerical lists when making a medium length or long list. * Do not put pages into categories or make your own categories. That is something to leave to the staff members, and they will likely categorize it for you soon. * This wiki is PG-13. No graphic pictures nor pornographic/sexual/suggestive pictures. You will be reported to Wikia if you post anything of that nature here. Roleplay Rules These are the same as the ones listed on the chat server. * No copying others' characters inside the roleplay. * You can make similar characters or have similar inspirations, but do not directly copy a character. * No Mary Sues. All characters generally should have a limit of 3 major skillsets (i.e. master swordsman or ju-jitsu) / movesets / powers (i.e. wind element). Each count as one, and you can only have up to 3 including all 3, so you could thereotically have a combination of: master swordsman, blacksmith, and fire element. This does not include combination powers, items/objects that grant new ones temporarily & the like, or variants that your moves/powers grant you. For instance, hurricanes and waterfalls do not count as "two powers", they only count as one as they are subsets of the water element - they count as one, the water element. * No godmodding. You cannot have an invincible or immortal character. Temporary immortalility due to an object or otherwise other situation is fine, but this ties in with the Mary Sue thing. * No overly generic, 2-dimensional characters. No armies either. You can have a character that was formerly in the army (or still is), but I don't want someone going on 10 alts pretending to be an army and I'd rather if armies weren't a major plot point. Squadrons and organizations can exist, but not full out armies. * It is allowed and you are more than welcome to bring existing characters from other media (videogames, anime, movies, cartoons, etc.) into the roleplay. If necessary or even if you just want to, you can tweak details of them to make them fit more into the rp. You may also get inspiration from an existing character for your own. * You can have more than one character. It's recommended you use multiple cpps accounts for other characters though. * Do not roleplay anything sexual/pornographic. * Keep in mind roleplay actions are different from real-life actions. Category:Main Pages